HK Jestřábi Prostějov
| coach = Jiří Vykoukal | GM =Jaroslav Luňák | website = http://www.lhkjestrabi.cz | name1 =SK Prostějov | dates1 =1913-1945 | name2 =ČSSZ Prostějov | dates2 =1945-1953 |colour = Gold|colour text = White|owner = Jaroslav Luňák|captain =Marek Račuk |name3 = DSO Tatran Prostějov, Slovan Prostějov|dates3 = 1953-1959|name4 = TJ Železárny Prostějov|name5 = TJ Prostějov, HKC Prostějov, BSH Prostějov|dates4 = 1959-1969|dates5 = 1969-1989|name6 = IHC Prostějov|name7 = HC Prostějov|name8 = HK Jestřábi Prostějov|name9 = LHK Jestřábi Prostějov|dates6 = 1989-1999|dates7 = 1999-2004|dates8 = 2004-2009|dates9 = 2009-present}}LHK Jestřábi Prostějov is an ice hockey team in Prostějov, Czech Republic. It plays in the Chance Liga, the second level of ice hockey in the Czech Republic. History The club was founded in 1913 as SK Prostějov. In the same year was played the very first match of this team against HK Kroměříž. Prostějov then lost 1:12. The first milestone was the year 1920 - it was established as SK Prostějov and in the 1924 it started playing regular competition. In the interwar years Prostějov often played very successful in Haná Region Competition. The most successful season in this period was definitely the season 1931-32, when team got into the national final, where Prostějov lost against LTC Praha 3:4. A year later, Prostějov won Tatran Cup. In season 1943-44, SK Prostějov won the Haná Region Competition, it advanced into the Union Cup, Prostějov won in it and SK Prostějov firstly got into the highest level of hockey in Czechoslovakia. After the Second world war, Prostějov played in Czechoslovak Extraliga, but one year later they went to the inferior league. After that season, players of Prostějov won back the Extraliga against HK Královo Pole. That has continued for a many years. Team has renamed as ČSSZ Prostějov. Last time it was in Extraliga was year 1953. In the following years it played as Tatran Prostějov, it played in Moravian Division of National League or 2nd League. In the 70s TJ Prostějov descended into the Region League, but it returned into the 2nd League early. Unfortunately, its unstable performance continued and it descended into the South-Moravian Region League and they started alternate 2nd League and South-Moravian Region League. The 90s brought revival, after several years in the third highest league, Prostějov advanced into the Czech 1st League. In the 1995-96 it fought in the balanced 2nd round of play-off against HC Slezan Opava, which advanced into the Czech Extraliga in the same year. After that, there was a lot of property changes in the club management and a frequent renaming of the team. It all culminated in 1997, when all players and the license on the 1st League were sold to HC Slovan Rosice. Two years later, HC Prostějov was formed, it bought the license from HC Havířov and it started to play in the 1st League again. In the 2001-02, it participated in the IIHF Continental Cup and it ended in the 2nd round. In the 2003-04 season, it took with HC Kometa Brno last place in its league and it fell into the 2nd League. In the next season, it renamed on HK Jestřábi Prostějov, it won Moravian Division of 2nd League and it advanced into the 1st League again. In 2005-06 season it held on like grim death and it stayed in 1st League. In the season 2007-08 it fell off into the 2nd League. It changed its named on LHK Jestřábi Prostějov. It won 2nd League in 2013-14 season and it advance into the 1st League again. Next season, it was penultimate in its league and it stayed there. It started to get better and better. From that year, it always got into the play-off, but only to the quaterfinal. Achievements * 2nd place in Czechoslovak Extraliga: 1932 *Czech 2.liga champion: 1999, 2005 and 2014 *Tatran Cup champion: 1932, 1946 and 1952 Previous Placements Actual Roster Coaches and Training Stuff External links * Official siteCategory:Czech ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1913 Category:Czech 1.Liga team